That Time Rose Got Sick - Translated into Chinese
by bentkitty100
Summary: 我的朋友白佳卉把我写的故事"That Time Rose Got Sick"翻译成中文了!
1. Chapter 1

第一章  
"好吧，现在跟我说吧，我们在哪？要做什么？还有，为什么戴着防毒面具？"  
"我们在一个叫做Sartigona的星球上。因为Sartigona人，就是那些住在这里的外星人，正在被Tragilicantis人袭击，所以我们到这儿来帮忙。"  
"那防毒面具呢？"  
"Tragilicantis人在Sartigona到处扔毒雾弹。虽然Sartigona人有两英尺高，但这种毒气哪怕一点也会要了他们的命。所以他们到地底下去避难。可是在下面他们也很快就会被饿死。"  
"那我们两个怎么办？"  
"这个嘛，这种毒气对时间领主没有，所以我一点事也没有。只是那气味闻起来太恶心了，我想我还是戴着面具比较好。"  
"那我呢？"  
"它不能立刻就杀死你，但如果你吸入太多也不怎么好。"  
"这么说来…"  
"别摘面具。"  
博士和罗斯曾经用过一些"拯救其他星球"的小冒险来换换口味，只是这次罗斯确实有点害怕了。她之前从来没遇见过毒气。她可是一点儿也不想知道如果吸入这些气体会发生什么。  
博士感受到了她的恐惧。他握住了她的手，"不会有问题的，罗斯。我保证。"  
"好的。"她说。然后，手牵着手，两个人一起踏上了充满毒气的陌生星球。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
"我们成功了，罗斯！"博士在打开塔迪斯的时候高呼着，"我们拯救了Sartigona，太棒了！"  
"没错，就像我们平时在其他每一颗星球上做的那样。"罗斯说，"老实说，我现在已经习惯拯救星球了。你知道吗？这是和PPIS旅行的一部分。"PPIS（Professional Intergalactic Space-time Superhero），全称是专业的高智商时空超级英雄。这是罗斯给博士起的外号。  
"如果你继续这么叫我可真的要生气了。"博士说。  
"这个说法准确极了。"罗斯辩驳道。  
"算了，随你怎么说。那么，罗斯泰勒，下一站我们去哪？什么时候？听候差遣。现在塔迪斯没收到求援信号，所以我们可以去任何时间任何地点。怎么样，嗯？"  
"博士，事实上我有点累了。"罗斯说，"我想我需要睡一会。"  
"你们人类总是需要睡觉。"博士说，"过来，我帮你把防毒面具摘下来。"  
"谢谢。"  
博士帮罗斯除下了她的防毒面具。  
"其实现在也确实挺晚了。"博士说着把面具放到操作台上，"对你来说现在大概是晚上十点，而且我们忙活了一天。你确实需要睡觉了。"  
"你去睡觉吗？"  
"一会吧。我会再看几小时的书。"  
"好吧。"罗斯说，"晚安，博士。"  
"晚安，罗斯。"他看着罗斯转身离开主控室到自己的卧室去了。  
他转身到操作台上取他的书。就在这时他发现罗斯的防毒面具有些不太对。他拿起面具慢慢旋转着，最后终于发现了：在面具上有一个足够毒气进出的大洞。这就等于他们一整天都暴露在毒气里。  
这可不太妙。博士想着。  
这个想法刚刚出现，他就听见走廊里传来一声巨响—他很容易就能听得出是人体倒地的声音。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
博士用他最快的速度飞速跑向发出声音的地方。他一到那就看见罗斯倒在地上。  
"罗斯！"他跪下来摸她的脉搏，"谢天谢地她还活着。太棒了。好吧，看起来罗斯现在需要一个医生（Doctor）。"他说道。他一边挂着大大的笑容一边温柔的抱起罗斯，把她带到塔迪斯里一个像是医院一样的房间里。（某梦：脑补九叔的笑容中…）  
当他到达目的地的时候塔迪斯在他头脑里说话了。你有很长一段时间没到这来了，她说。  
"我知道。"博士说。  
怎么了？  
"我检查防毒面具不够仔细。罗斯的面具是坏的。"  
那她吸进了那些毒气？  
"很不幸，是的。"  
我正在扫描她，塔迪斯说。毒气已经进入她的呼吸系统了。你可以给她解毒剂，那会保住她的命。但想要把毒气彻底清除出体外已经太晚了。我和你恐怕都没什么好办法。毒素只能靠她自己慢慢排出。  
"这对罗斯会有什么影响？"博士一边问一边从他那巨大的药库里取出解毒剂。  
地狱般的痛苦  
"太棒了。"博士说着把解毒剂倒进注射器里。  
怎么会棒极了？罗斯泰勒会非常痛苦的。  
"她不会那么痛苦的。"博士说着把注射器推进罗斯的胳膊。她畏缩了一下，然后又放松下来。"罗斯非常坚强。而且，我现在有理由每一秒都陪在她身边了。"  
为了亲近这个女孩你真的是愿意做任何事。塔迪斯说，说实话这有点吓人。  
就在这时，罗斯开始动弹。她的眼睛颤抖着睁开。  
"我在哪？"她问道，"博士？"  
"我在这儿。"他说。  
"我在哪？"她又问了一遍，试着用胳膊使自己坐起来。"噢！"  
"怎么了？"博士开始分拣他的药品。  
"我的胳膊…疼…"  
"可能是因为我刚刚给你打了一针。你不应该起来。来，躺回去，罗斯。"  
"打针？"  
"躺下，罗斯。"博士头也没回的说。  
"什么针？发生了什么？"  
"罗斯，躺下。"  
"告诉我发生了什么！"  
"你不躺下我不会说的。"  
"博士—"  
"罗斯泰勒，自己躺下不然我就过去让你躺下。"  
罗斯最后还是自己躺了回去，"好啦，我躺下了。现在，看在上帝的份上，到底怎么了？"  
"嗯…我似乎犯了那么一点小错…"博士转过身，怯生生的看着她。  
"你这次又干了什么？"  
"我检查防毒面具不够仔细，你的面具是坏的。"  
"也就是说…"  
"你在有毒的空气里跑动了一整天。"  
"真不错。"罗斯说着翻了个白眼，"那么…现在呢？"  
"你会病一会儿…非常严重…"  
"像是什么样的病？"  
"和流感差不多，但更糟。"  
"哦不，我讨厌流感！"罗斯说。  
"这个，如果想病得时间短一点，最好的办法是睡觉。所以，罗斯泰勒，现在是睡觉时间了。而且走回房间这种事你连想都别想。你会再次昏倒在地上的。"  
"哦，太好了。"罗斯的声音充满了讽刺。  
然后，她换了更严肃的语气，"那我要在这睡觉吗？"  
"就好像我会让你睡在这似的。"博士说。然后，他把她抱起来，"尊贵的女王殿下需要一张舒服的床。"  
"而且很明显，有人完全不顾她的权威。"罗斯说，"我觉得我没力气争辩了。我太累了。"  
"你确实应该觉得累，罗斯。"博士说着把她带出了医务室，"你正在身体里对毒素进行处理。那绝对是件累人的差事。"

博士和罗斯到了罗斯的房间，但是门是关着的。  
"罗斯，帮帮忙，把门打开。"博士说，"我很愿意为你开门，但我现在正忙着抱着你。"  
"没问题。"罗斯说着拧开了门把手。他们成双的走进房间。（The pair entered Rose's room.怎么翻译也没有感觉怎么办？捉急…）  
"我觉得我十秒内就能睡着。"罗斯打着哈欠说。  
"我们为什么不记一下时呢？"博士把罗斯带到床上，"但要等会，让我们先把你的鞋子和夹克脱掉。"他坐到她的床上，斜靠着床头，脱掉了她的鞋子和外套。  
"这回好啦。"他温柔的把被子从她身下抽出来然后帮她在床上躺好。  
"你要想裹婴儿一样把我裹起来吗，博士？"当博士非常仔细的用被子盖住她的时候罗斯忍不住问。  
"我？把你裹起来？决对不会。"  
博士一边笑着一边温柔的用被子裹住她，像婴儿一样包的严严实实。  
"好啦，我要扔掉你的鞋子和外套…可能还要处理掉那些讨厌的防毒面具。我会在十分钟左右的时候回来检查你，明白吗？"  
"你真的不必这样。"罗斯说，"我在这里会好好的。"  
"上次我让你独自呆了十秒钟然后你就昏倒在地上了。"博士说，"做个好梦，罗斯。"他转身离开了房间。  
十分钟三十六秒之后，博士回到了罗斯的房间，发现罗斯已经睡着了。他走到她旁边端详着她—她金色的、柔顺的长发，她恬静的脸蛋。他看着她的胸脯随着呼吸起伏着。她全身都被被子包裹的严严实实，除了手臂。她的手垂在床的边缘。博士温柔的把她的手臂放回床上，放到被子里面。  
他注意到一绺金发垂下来挂在她的脸上。伴随着微妙的触感，他轻轻把它拨到了耳朵后面。  
"这样就好了，罗斯。"他轻轻的说，"你不会希望头发进到嘴巴里。"  
他又看了她一会，看着她安详的睡着。然后塔迪斯决定对他说点什么。  
她没花太长时间睡着。  
"她累了。"  
你也累了，博士。你该睡觉了。  
"不，我不需要睡觉。"  
我能阅读你的大脑，记得吗？我知道你累了。  
"好吧，可能我是有那么一点累了。但我需要照看着罗斯。"  
她不会有事的。她睡着了。  
"上次我只是离开她几秒钟她就失去意识了。"  
她现在就是没有意识。她不会有事的。  
"但是她醒了怎么办呢？我不想留她…"  
我会看着她的。  
"真的？"  
她现在不需要被照看。不过如果你真的不放心的话，我会看着的。  
"如果她醒了，如果她发生了任何事情，你必须把我叫醒。明白吗？"  
当然，博士。  
"好吧，既然如此…"他俯下身，"晚安，罗斯。睡个好觉。"然后他亲吻了她的前额，"我爱你。"  
哇哦~~~  
"闭嘴。"


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
罗斯并不想醒。但她还是醒了，因为她渴了，非常、非常、非常的渴。  
她通常会在床边备上一杯水，但是当她去抓的时候，发现杯子不见了。她可以发誓在她睡着前她还喝过，但现在它却不见了。  
接着她意识到她自己或者博士可能把它挪到房间别的什么地方去了。所以她试着去找那杯水。  
就在她想要站起来的时候，一个声音喊道别动！  
"什么？"  
别动！  
"谁在那？谁在讲话？你为什么不让我动？"  
嘘—小不点。  
"你是谁？你在哪？你是隐形的吗？"罗斯开始有点害怕这个神秘的声音了。  
别害怕，小不点。我是不会伤害你的。  
"那，博士在哪呢？"  
博士睡着了，你也应该继续睡。去睡觉吧。  
"但你是谁？你在哪？你是怎么进到塔迪斯里的？"  
我怎么进到塔迪斯里的？哦，罗斯，我就是塔迪斯。  
罗斯吃惊得下巴掉在了地上。  
"你…你是塔迪斯？我不知道塔迪斯竟然能说话。"  
我不是在说话。我在你的大脑里。精神联系。  
"那么，请问一下，我什么时候允许你进入我的大脑的？"  
我一直都在你的大脑里。我为你翻译了那些外星语言，记得吗？  
"正是我想说的。为什么时候允许你这么做了？"  
关于我的精神电路存在的道德争辩，现在真的不是讨论它的好时候。你需要睡觉，小不点。  
"说真的，别再说我小，我已经19岁了！"  
我可是已经超过一千岁了。  
"那倒没错…等等，我记得博士才九百岁。"  
是的，我出生了150年之后才遇见博士。  
"所以你比博士大了150岁？"  
是的，但对于时间领主和塔迪斯来说150岁真的不算什么…等等，我怎么还在和你说话？快去睡觉，罗斯！  
"我渴了。"  
过一小会你就可以有东西喝了，要等博士醒了之后。  
"那要到什么时候啊？"  
闭上眼睛，小不点。等你再睁开眼睛的时候，他就在这啦。  
"如果我眨眼呢？那也算是闭上眼睛再睁开啊。"  
罗斯泰勒，你真麻烦。现在别说话，去睡吧。你知道你也想睡的。  
"我确实很累。"罗斯一边说一边翻了个身然后就又睡了过去。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章  
博士，醒醒。  
"嗯…"  
博士，醒醒。  
"不要…我还要睡…"  
罗斯需要你。  
"罗斯？"博士立刻在床上坐起来。  
就知道这个会把你叫起来。  
"罗斯还好吗？"  
他很好。几分钟前她醒了然后又睡了过去。很显然，她渴了。  
"什么时候的事？"  
就是几秒钟前。  
"我要去看看她。"  
带点喝的给她，她渴了。  
"我不能给她水，那会让她难受…不过我能给她果汁…好的，厨房…哪间是有…"  
离主控室最近的那间…或者，我可以直接把果汁传送过来。  
"那真是太好了。谢谢。"  
一瓶果汁悄无声息的出现在博士手里。  
"太完美了。现在…找罗斯去！"  
你真是迫不及待要见她。  
"你花了这么久才发现？"  
我能读你的大脑，记得吗？不过，当你承认这点的时候太有趣了。  
"我讨厌你。"  
别这么说，博士。没有塔迪斯的话谁来帮助你，让你能尽可能的和罗斯呆在一起呢？  
"我要去看罗斯了。"  
那就去吧。

博士在开门的时候尽量做到安静。但是显然，他还不够安静。罗斯睁开了眼睛。  
"博士？"  
"嗨！"他给了她一个招牌笑容，"抱歉，我把你吵醒了？"  
"有点，"她说，"等会…"  
"怎么了？"  
"'闭上眼睛。等你再睁开眼睛的时候，他就在这啦。'哦，塔迪斯，你说对了。"  
我总是对的，小不点。  
"别再那么叫我！"  
"塔迪斯能对你说话？"博士看起来很困惑。  
如果我想的话，我能和任何人说话。但我可不会和在这里转悠的大多数蠢货说话。那个里奇，跟着—  
"米奇，塔迪斯，他的名字是米奇。"罗斯纠正道。  
哦，没错，白痴米奇。还有那个叫亚当的家伙。就算宇宙毁灭我也不会和他说一个字的。  
"很好，现在我们已经搞清楚了。塔迪斯能和任何人说话但对说话对象非常挑剔。就没有人行行好给我一杯水吗？我要渴死了。"  
"抱歉，罗斯，不能给你水。"  
"为什么？"  
"你会难受的。"  
"好吧。但我现在还是很渴。"  
"你可以喝果汁。在这儿。"他给了她那个瓶子，"等下，坐起来再喝。"  
罗斯在博士的帮助下坐起来，很快喝光了一整瓶的果汁。她之前从来没喝过这种味道的果汁，不过味道好极了。也许是一些外星球的东西，她暗自想。  
"好些了？"  
"好多了。"  
"好的。现在回去睡觉吧。"  
"说真的？你们两个是不是商量好了要让我睡的越多越好。"  
那样对你最好，小不点。  
"别、再、说、我、小！"  
"你确实小，罗斯，"博士说，"你是一个小可怜正在—"  
"哦，闭嘴。"  
"只要你睡觉我就闭嘴。"  
"威胁我，恭喜你成功了。"  
"我没有威胁你！我只是想让你休息！"  
"为什么？我没感觉哪里不对劲。"  
"明天你就会难受了，而且那段时间会很难熬的。所以趁着你还能睡觉你需要多睡一点。"  
"这不科学。"  
"罗斯。去、睡、觉。"  
睡觉吧，罗斯。去睡觉。  
"睡吧，罗斯。你还累着呢，我能看出来。"：  
"怎么可能？"  
"你的眼睛。它们太累了，就好像随时都会闭上一样。"他温柔的让罗斯躺回去，不让她再坐起来，"别动，罗斯。尽管睡吧。"  
睡吧，小不点。  
这次她甚至不愿意再抗议。她确实感觉很疲惫。  
"这回好了。"博士说，"睡吧。"  
她照做了。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章  
罗斯一睡着，博士就离开了她的房间。  
你要离开她？  
"我还需要休息。"  
你总算承认了。  
"这没什么大不了的…反正你能从我的大脑读出来。"  
你真的爱上她了，是不是？  
"爱她？塔迪斯，我迷上她了。罗斯泰勒…她那么完美、那么美妙。绝对、无与伦比的美妙。而且…她还如此的美丽动人…"  
她也非常在乎你。事实上是非常在乎。  
"你还搜索了她的想法？我可不认为她会喜欢。"  
她不介意。她只是说说而已，实际上她并不反感。  
"希望你是对的。"  
不管怎么说，重点是罗斯泰勒…她确实爱上你了。她有时会在晚上哭，因为她害怕你发现她并没有那么与众不同。  
"你这是什么意思？她不出众？她比与众不同还要好。"  
她可不这样看自己。她认为自己带给你的麻烦比她帮你的忙要多。  
"她怎么会这么想？"  
她在自责。关于戴立克的事，还有亚当和她爸爸那次发生的事情。  
"她因为这个在夜里偷偷的哭？"  
在她爸爸的事情发生后的三个晚上她都在哭，一边哭一边说"对不起。"开始我以为她在向她爸爸道歉，可后来发现不是。她在向你道歉。  
"罗斯…哦，罗斯，可怜的小东西。我从来没有正式的原谅她。其实我确实原谅她了，只是从来没跟她说过。可怜的罗斯，她一定以为我还在生她的气。"  
她没觉得你在生气。但她认为你之所以没赶她走是因为你人很好。  
"她没听见我对亚当说的话吗？我只带最好的。"  
告诉她你怎么想的，博士。应该让她知道你有多么在乎她。  
"我爱上她了。"  
我知道。  
"我爱上罗斯泰勒了。"  
我知道。  
他轻轻叹了口气，"我该怎么开口？"  
我们制定一个计划吧。  
"这才是我的好塔迪斯。"

"好吧，我想就这个了。现在我们要做的就是照计划办事啦。让我们回到罗斯房间…等等…罗斯！她一直是自己一个人！塔迪斯，我们把她丢下多久了？  
让我看看…哦，天啊？  
"多久？"  
三小时二十七分钟零三十九秒。  
"不！"博士用最快的速度跑到罗斯的房间，打开门。  
他的心一瞬间停跳了。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章  
她不停的颤抖、翻滚，在梦里不住的哭喊着。  
他跑向她，把手放在她的额头上，又立刻拿开了。  
"塔迪斯！体温！快点！"  
体温处在危险水平。正在传送降温注射针剂。  
针剂出现在博士手里。他迅速掀开她身上的毯子，把针剂注射进她的手臂。她猛地睁开眼睛， 迅速起身，狂乱的四处环顾。  
"博士！博士！不要！不要走，求你！"她的眼睛里充满了泪水。  
"罗斯…罗斯，好了好了。我在这儿呢。"博士扶她躺了回去。  
"博士？"  
"我就在这，罗斯，我不会走的。那只是个噩梦。"  
"哦…嗯，既然这样…"她伸手去拿毯子，但是博士阻止了她。  
"怎么了？我想睡觉。我觉得冷。"  
"你不冷，罗斯，你体温已经相当高了。你看，你已经被汗水浸透了。"  
罗斯这时才意识到自己浑身都湿透了。就连她的床也被汗水浸湿了。  
"哦。嗯，我觉得自己快要冻僵了，而且非常想睡觉。现在应该怎么办？"  
博士想了一会。"我们先帮你解决掉这些汗津津的衣服和床好了。塔迪斯，帮帮罗斯。"  
没问题，博士。先离开一会我好帮她换衣服。  
"好的。然后—"  
好啦，我知道。嘘—  
博士离开了房间好让塔迪斯给罗斯换衣服。罗斯刚刚换上干净的睡衣，博士就又回来了。  
"好啦，好啦。我知道该做什么了。你需要换个环境。凑巧我知道有一个好地方。"他抱着她离开了房间。  
"我们要去哪？"  
"只是塔迪斯的一个房间。你会喜欢的。"  
"好吧。"  
他们到了一个罗斯从来没见过的门前。  
"这是新的。"罗斯说。  
"我知道。崭新的房间。"房门颤悠着自己打开，露出后面精致的房间。里面有一把舒适的椅子和几排书架。  
"挺不错的。"罗斯说。  
"还有精彩的呢。"博士带着她到椅子跟前。他坐到椅子上，把罗斯挨着他放好，"希望你不会介意只有一把椅子。"  
"不介意。但我真的没想到你真的把我放在你腿上。"  
"我总是充满惊喜的，罗斯泰勒。"  
"好啊。那接下来是什么？"  
"那面墙…它是空白的，对不对？"  
"嗯，是吧…"  
"博士打了个响指。墙面开始发光，它幻化成星空的样子。"怎么样？"  
"你怎么做到的？"  
"这是一个屏幕。能呈现任何你想看到的东西。很酷，是不是？"  
"难以置信。"罗斯打了个冷战，"我好冷，博士。"  
"我知道。"博士说。  
"我真的不能披个毯子吗？"  
"不能，罗斯。你在发烧。如果我给你毯子的话会让你病得更重。"  
她缩成了一团，试图暖和让自己一些。"博士。"她低声呼唤着。  
他注视着她，心碎了。"罗斯，对不起。"他说，"如果我能的话，只要是为了你，我会乘着塔迪斯找到整个时空里最温暖、最柔软的毯子。只要能给你那样的毯子，我愿意与全宇宙为敌，不管是Raxacoricofallapatorians【撞毁大本钟外星人的母星】、Gelth【想用人类尸体的无实体幽灵们】还是塑料人，哪怕是每个还存在的臭名昭著的戴立克。但是不行，罗斯，因为那样只会让你更难受。"  
罗斯叹了口气，"我还是试着睡一会吧。"  
"睡吧。"  
她只花了几分钟就睡着了。

她睡着的时候博士一直在看着她。十分钟过去了，二十分钟，三十她还在睡，安静的平静的—至少他希望是这样。但是五十六分钟零三十秒之后，她开始在梦里哭喊。  
"博士，"她叫着，"博士，不要走，求你。求求你。"二十五秒之后，她的眼睛睁开了。  
"罗斯！"博士说，"罗斯，怎么了？"  
她四下看了看，意识到自己是在做梦。"没什么。"她说，"我很好，一个梦而已。"  
"罗斯，告诉我。怎么了？"  
她叹了口气，想开口说话，却什么也没说出来。她开始大哭起来。  
"对不起。"她抽泣着，"真的，太对不起了。"  
因为塔迪斯，博士已经知道她要说什么，但他还是决定让她把一切都说出来。  
"我真的很抱歉。戴立克的事，亚当，还有我爸爸的事。这些都是我的错。我知道我惹麻烦的地方比我帮到你的地方多，但求你，真的求求你，再给我一次机会！求你千万别撵我回家，博士！"她把脸埋在手里。"求你了。"她低声说道。  
她哭着等博士的答复，可什么也没听到。接着，她感到博士的手臂环住她，然后伸到她身下把她抱了起来。博士把她抱到膝上，紧紧搂住她。  
"我不会丢下你的，罗斯，"他说，"你听见了吗？我永远也不会丢下你。永远。之前发生的任何事，不管是戴立克还是亚当还是你爸爸的事，都没有关系。我不在乎。他们只是发生了，然后我们解决了。仅此而已。而且就算我真的在意这些事，我也不会丢下你的。你是那么的出色，罗斯泰勒，那么的独一无二。不管你带多少白痴登上塔迪斯或者制造多少个谬论，我永远都不会撵你回家。"  
她还在哭泣，被所有这一切压垮了。  
"我就在这，罗斯。"博士说，"我在这儿，哪里也不去。"虽然她的皮肤热得滚烫，他还是把她搂得更紧。"没关系的。一切都会好的。我就在这儿，罗斯泰勒，就在这儿。"他轻轻的抚摸着她的头发。"我一直都在这儿。"他重复道。  
她的哭声越来越弱，最后停下来。她抬头看着博士，什么也没说。她的眼睛通红，因为哭泣和发烧的缘故，双颊泛着红晕。  
"你经常梦到这些，对不对？"  
她点点头。"每个晚上。"她小声说，"它们从来没停过。我几乎没法好好休息。这些噩梦不停的折磨我。"  
"哦，罗斯。"他说，"如果我早点知道就能帮你了。对不起。"  
"没什么。"她说，"可你说不会丢下我？"  
"永远不会。"  
她打了个哈欠。"我好累，可是我不想再睡觉了。就算我不梦到那些事情，还会有其他的噩梦。就像被一个戴立克追着跑或看着我爸爸死掉之类的。  
"嗯，会好转的。"博士说，"今晚就不会有再噩梦了。"  
"你怎么知道的？"  
"哦，我就是知道。"他笑起来，"你看，这个椅子是会摇的。"  
"我确实很喜欢这一点。"  
"不…它能摇晃。"他开始前后摇晃椅子。  
"哦…"  
"就在这睡吧，罗斯，"他温柔的说，"闭上眼睛睡个好觉。"  
罗斯微笑着把头枕到博士的胸膛上，听着他柔和的心跳声。微微的晃动，规律的心跳，还有他的手臂温柔的环抱着她。这一切都是如此的舒适。当她闭上眼睛的时候，她简直不知道还有什么比现在更令人舒心。  
随即她似乎听见有人在唱歌。她之前从来没有听过这样的歌声。它是如此的动听，如此的令人平静。那些歌词，那些曲调…没有人能有能力唱出这样的歌声。  
不过她不在乎。她唯一想做的就是在这样难以置信的歌声中彻底陶醉。当她入睡的时候，这首歌在她的梦中久久回荡着。仅有的一次，她终于能够休息了。  
博士感觉到罗斯已经睡着了。他微微笑了笑，没有停止唱歌。他从没有想过有一天他会唱歌给她听。但自然而然的，他想到了这首歌然后唱了出来。很久以来他都没有在说盖利福瑞亚语。自从那个地方被烧毁之后就再也没说过了。他眼角泛光，记起了曾经的时光。那些作为一个小孩子，一边听着这些歌一边被摇晃着入睡的时光。他一直唱一直唱，让盖利福瑞亚语从他的唇间流淌而出。如此的与众不同，如此的美不可言。  
就像她一样。  
他唱完了最后一个音符。泪水从眼角滑落。


	8. Chapter 8

第八

他抱着她，抚摸着他的头发。"我爱你，罗斯，"他呜咽着说，"我那么的爱你。我用大多数的精力去仇恨去斗争，却用那么少的时间去爱。我不太清楚爱是什么，真的。但我知道的是我爱你。不管爱是什么意思，我都清楚的知道我绝不能忍受失去你。就算和你在一起意味着世界末日，我也会让你呆在我身边，直到毁灭前的最后一秒。因为我爱你，罗斯泰勒，我爱你。"

他叹了口气，"要是你能听见的就好了。"

_相信我，她听得见。_塔迪斯说。

"什么？这怎么可能？"

_你在进行精神传递。信息已经传递给她了。你希望她听到。这就是精神传递的方法，不是吗？_

"所以我把一切都告诉她了？"

_毫无疑问，是的。她在她梦中都听到了。_

博士叹了口气。"等等，这些她也能听见吗？"

_不能，因为你不想让她听见。_

"哦，那就好。"他再次抱住她，把一只手放在她的头上，"罗斯，我知道你能听见我。我希望你知道，你听见的一切都是真的。我以前从来没有意识到让我学会爱的是你。但现在，我意识到了。你很快就会醒来，然后以为这一切只是一个梦。但它不是。我真的说了这些话。等你睡醒之后，我还会再说一遍。"

_她醒了之后也不会做好准备再听一遍的。_

"我知道，但总值得一试。"

这时，罗斯有了动静。她稍稍偏了偏身子，然后睁开眼睛。

"你好，罗斯。"博士兴致勃勃的说，"睡得好吗？"

罗斯打了个哈欠，环顾四周，"不…"

"你没睡好？"

"没…我睡得很好…"

"那你说'不'是什么意思？"

"那些歌声…还有…算了，没关系，就是做了些梦。"

"都是些美梦，不是吗？""这么长时间，是我做过的最好的梦了。"

"那么，我肯定你还能感受一遍那些梦。我来帮你。"他把手放在罗斯头顶，"闭上眼睛。"

"不要，我不想再重温它们了…我真希望它们是真的。"

"真的，嗯？"

"对啊…如果是真的就太好了。"

"我明白了。"

"要是美梦成真就好了。"

博士再也忍不住了。他开始咯咯笑起来。

"那一点也不好笑，博士！我是很认真、很认真的在希望那些梦是真的！"

"罗斯，别人说话你从来都没听过，是不是？"

"什么"

"你很快就会醒来，然后以为这一切只是一个梦。但它不是。我真的说了这些话。等你睡醒之后，我还会再说一遍。"

罗斯倒抽了一口气，眼睛睁得大大的。

"听起来挺耳熟，不是吗？"

"那…那是梦里你对我说的…你怎么会知道的？"

"你没在开玩笑，罗斯？我怎么知道？就是我在你睡觉的时候说的这些话。你在梦里听见的是我。"

"等会…所以是你说的…在梦里的一切都是你说的？"

"没错。"

"每一句？"

"没错！"

"包括—"

"没错！！！"

"你都没让我说完。"我想说的是，"包括'你说你希望见我妈妈然后一起喝下午茶'那部分吗？"

"这我可没说！"

"怎么，你刚才可说你说过的。"罗斯咯咯笑起来。

"你真的听见我那么说？"

"没有，我瞎编的。但你应该更小心些，博士。"

"不管怎么说…我想表达的是我说了所有那些你梦里的话。所有的。我爱你，罗斯。真的爱你。"

"好吧。"她说，"如果这就是你想说的，我还是回去睡觉吧。"

"哦…好吧…"博士看起来很沮丧，"做个好梦，罗斯。"

"谢谢，"她说。然后她亲吻了他的脸颊，"顺便说一下，我也爱你。"

博士再也忍不住了。他抱住她，然后亲吻了她。他不知道罗斯会怎么反应。出乎他的意料，罗斯的手环上了他的身体，然后回应了他。

这个文并没有持续很久。但对于博士和罗斯来说，那感觉就像是永远。一个用了永久那么长的时间才换来的永远。

当他们分开的时候，罗斯问道："所以…这是不是意味着我们是情侣了？"

"这个嘛，你可能要先和白痴米奇撇清关系，不过…没错，我们是。"

"我已经有两次选择了你而不是他。那个时候我就已经和不是那么白痴的米奇撇清关系了。不过我想我可能需要他正式分手之类的。我要他打电话。"她试图站起来，但博士的胳膊束缚着她而且又把她推了回去。

"哦，不，不是现在。在你病好之前你不能给任何人打电话。"

罗斯大笑起来，"这么多事，我都忘记自己还病着了。"

"这可真有趣，"博士说。他摸了摸罗斯的额头。"我觉得你的温度下降一些了。塔迪斯，温度测量？"

_现在体温是３８度。_

"太棒了！还在发烧，不过好多了。想要个毯子吗？"

"有毯子就太好了。"罗斯说。

"我为你准备了一条。塔迪斯，传送。"他对着罗斯微笑着，"闭上你的眼睛。我希望给你一个惊喜。"

"好吧，"她说着闭上了眼睛。几秒后她感到什么东西包裹住她，厚实、温暖、柔软。

"哦…它真棒！"

"我就知道你会喜欢。"博士说，"睁开眼睛吧。"

她睁开眼睛，发现毯子不仅仅是温暖、柔软，还很漂亮。它并不是黑色的，却呈现出深夜天空的颜色，有的地方偏向紫色，上面有成千上万星星点缀。她认真端详着猎户座，可毯子发出光亮，那些星星开始变化。

"发生了什么？"

"毯子从地球上的夜空变成了盖里福瑞的夜空。"

"盖里福瑞？"

"我的母星"

"哦，对。"她看着盖里福瑞版本的毯子。"很漂亮。比地球上空的星星多。"

"这里也有星座的。"博士说着拿出了音速起子。

"你在做什么？"

"给你看星座啊。"他启动了起子，从一颗星指到另一颗，直到星空出现一行文字—"我爱罗斯泰勒"。

"哇—，这真可爱。"罗斯说，"不过我以为你会指给我时间领主星座或类似的东西呢。"

"我可从来没那么说过。我说的是在我们的天空上有星座，但我可没说时间领主也能看到。这是只属于我们的星座。星座并不是真的存在，只取决于你如何看那些星星。现在我看到的就是我爱你。所以这就是属于我们的星座。"

"我有一种感觉，你在地球的天上也能找到和这个差不多的东西。"

"也许我真的可以。"博士说。毯子开始发光，星空又开始变化。博士舞动着起子。几秒种后，"我爱罗斯泰勒"也出现在地球的夜空中。

"你猜怎么着，我们可以看见更大的版本。"

"什么？"

"我们的新星座，能变得更大。"博士打了个响指，房间里的墙变得和毯子的样子一样，"我爱罗斯泰勒"在一整面墙上闪闪发光。

"真好。"罗斯说，"等等…"

"什么？"

"我的梦里还有人唱歌呢。"

"所以？"

"那是你？"

博士笑了，"你喜欢吗？"

"那真的是你！"

"没错，你喜欢吗？"

"我爱死它了。它太美了。"

"就像你一样。"

"那你…"

"什么？"

"你能再唱一遍吗？"

博士微笑着说："当然了，罗斯。闭上眼睛。"

"为什么我要闭上眼睛？"

"嗯，你想睡觉了，不是吗？"

"是啊…"

"而且，闭着眼睛听起来效果更好。"

"好吧。"罗斯靠着他闭上了眼睛。

他低头看着蜷缩着依偎在自己膝上的金发女孩，微笑着轻轻吟唱着。在他唱完前她就睡着了。但他还是把手放在她的头上，在她的梦中唱完了整首歌曲。他从来没有意识到自己那么喜欢唱歌。但现在他知道了，他喜欢。

他很想为她永远这样唱下去，但他的声音开始沙哑了。所以他让塔迪斯送过来一只老旧的音乐盒，让一首安静的催眠曲伴随着罗斯的美梦。他在一旁搂着她，抚摸着她的头发，温柔的摇动着身下的椅子。

"做个好梦，罗斯。"他在她耳畔柔声道。他轻轻亲吻着她的额头，"我爱你。"

这一次，塔迪斯没有取笑他。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

当博士决定带着罗斯回房间的时候已经是晚上10点了。她在他的臂弯里显得愈来愈沉，而且他也很疲惫。更重要的是，她的床会比椅子舒服得多。

他尽量小心的把她从膝盖上抱起来，希望她不会被吵醒。但很快，她睁开了眼睛。

"怎嗯了？"

"接着睡吧，罗斯。"

"怎嗯么？"

"我要把你带回房间，就这样。来吧。"他抱起了她。

"哦…"尽管还是睡眼朦胧，但她看上去不太高兴。

"怎么了，罗斯？"

"哦…就是我想…"

"想什么？"

"想…想和你呆在一起。"罗斯不知道这样做有什么意义，不过她现在很困却还残留着一点兴奋。所以，管它呢。

博士笑了。"你猜怎么着？我现在有个好主意。"

"是什么？"

"等着瞧吧。"

罗斯有点困惑。博士正带着她到什么地方去，但显然不是她的房间。他们已经过了她的房门。但当她试图询问的时候，博士只是坚持说"等着瞧吧。"

最后，他们到了一扇门前。这扇门罗斯曾经见到过，但从来没有打开过。

"我曾经让你开过门，不过这次你不用了。"博士说。

"那这次怎么办呢？"

"我来开。"他盯着那扇门几秒钟，然后门开了。

"你是怎么做到的？"

"欢迎来到我的房间，罗斯。"

"你的房间？"

"没错。你肯定好奇很久了。"

"哦。"

"而且，这样你就能和我呆在一起了。如果你想的话。"

罗斯咯咯笑起来，"那要看这个屋子怎么样了。"

"它很棒！你肯定喜欢！"他故意把她扔在房间里乱糟糟的床上。

罗斯大笑着倒在博士的床上。那是一张柔软得不可思议的床。她抬头看了看天花板，那里装饰着移动的行星、恒星甚至还有流星。他给她的毯子上是天空的图案。但在这里，它看起来就像真正的天空一样。

塔迪斯蓝的墙壁上挂满了照片，都是博士到过的不同时空。只有正对着床的墙例外。那里也挂满了照片，但里面的主角只有一个人，一个金色头发的女孩。在照片里，她和塑料人搏斗，观看着世界末日，被困在地下室，在卡迪夫，在伦敦的街道奔跑，在唐顿街10号的壁橱里等待着炸弹爆炸，和戴立克对峙，在可怕的新型卫星5里，在她父亲死去时抱着他。这些所有的这些照片盘旋着缠绕着相连，组成一个金色的、圆状的图案。

"你从哪弄到这些的？"她问道。

"记忆里。"博士说，"我记得它们，塔迪斯帮我制成了照片。"

"那这些金色的是什么？"

"那是Gallifrey语，写的是你的名字。时间领主的语言。"

"你自己弄的？"

"差不多吧。额，好吧，塔迪斯的成果。"

"那…那很好。"

"所以…"

"所以？"

"所以…你满意吗？"

罗斯把被子盖到自己身上，"你赶我走试试。"

"太棒了。"他说道，"现在，你最好挪开你的视线。我要换上睡衣。"

罗斯咯咯笑着翻了个身，把头埋在枕头里。

_你在这做什么，小不点？_

"你好，塔迪斯。"罗斯说，"而且，我也没小到博士不让我进他房间的地步。"  
_说得好。_

"塔迪斯又惹你了吗，罗斯？"

"没有，我们好得很。"

_没错，博士，我们相处的很好。现在动作快点，我能感觉的到有人开始不耐烦了。_

"嘿！"

_就是想帮帮你，小不点。_

"塔迪斯！不许、再说我小！"

_你知道你喜欢我这么说。_

"我不喜欢！"

_我会心灵传输，记得吗？我知道你喜欢。_

"博士，管管你的塔迪斯—"

"她不能控制心灵传输。只有我能。不过我决定不去管她。"

"哦，诅咒你们两个。"

"得了，得了，罗斯泰勒，可别那么说。不然我就把你弄回你的房间去。"

"喂！"

_哈哈，现在是二对一，而且我们两个都会心灵传输。_

"你们快把我逼疯了。"

"逼疯你？我真不想说，但你本来就不怎么正常。"

"我才没有！"

"这是事实。如果你正常，你就不会从家里跑出来跟着我各个时空到处跑。我可是一个九百岁、长着两颗心脏，还住在一个大型蓝盒子里的老外星人。"

"如果我没这么做才是疯了呢。"

"随你怎么说。哦，你现在可以看了。"

罗斯翻过身打量博士的睡衣。那件睡衣上面画满了…香蕉。

"香蕉？你睡衣上的那是香蕉？"

"香蕉可是好东西。"他一边说一边坐到床上。

"我才不要—"

_我现在还是不喜欢这个，小不点。我已经认识博士900年了。_

"我发誓，如果你再说我小，我就…就…"

"怎么？你能做什么？其实你真的无能为力。"

"喂！好吧，算你们赢。"

_我们从来不会输。_

"不，是我从来都不输。"

_我也是。_

"好吧，也许是。"

"当你和你的飞船吵完之后…老天，五年前打死我也不信我会这么说话…"

所有人都大笑起来，甚至是塔迪斯…好吧，她是在其他人的脑子里制造出笑声。

"好啦，塔迪斯，罗斯需要休息了。而且我也需要休息。我现在要切断连接了，好吗？"

"等会，切断连接？"

"我的房间有塔迪斯屏蔽。不过我通常都允许她随意对我说话。但既然今晚你在这，我决定破例一次。"

"那她还能读出我们的想法吗？"

"如果我关了她就不能。"

"那你为什么不能在我房间里这么做？"

"我能。但你从来没提出过。"

_嘿，得了吧，你喜欢我在你头脑里。_

"也许有一点…"

"晚安，塔迪斯。"

_晚安，博士。做个好梦，罗斯。哦，对了，还有一件事。_

"什么？哦，谢谢你没叫我'那个称呼'。"

_他打呼噜。_

"嘿！"

_再见！_

"塔迪斯！我、才、不—哦，见鬼，她自己关闭了。听着，我不打呼噜。"

_你真的打哦！_

"塔迪斯！"

"哦，别管了。"罗斯大笑道，"我们睡觉吧。"

"是你去睡觉。"博士说，"我还想读会书。是像一个正常人类一样读，而不是快速翻过去。"他拽出一本上面带着Gallifrey语的大部头书籍。

"好吧。"罗斯说，"那你需要开着灯吗？"

"不用，我的起子上有灯。晚安，罗斯。"

"别整晚都不睡。"

"哦，这本书挺多用我一个小时左右。如果用我讨厌的方式，十秒吧。"

罗斯笑了。"晚安，博士。"

博士打了个响指，灯灭了。天花板上的星星在静静闪烁着。

"博士？"

"嗯？"

"你怎么开的门？"

"和门的精神连接。"博士说。他打开自己的音速起子，调出微弱的蓝光。

罗斯轻轻笑着："你和你的精神传输。"

"晚安，罗斯。"

十分钟后，博士从书中抬起头来，发现罗斯已经睡着了，她的脸上挂着一丝微笑。

好奇她做了什么梦，博士的手指穿过她的头发，轻轻感受着她的记忆表层。他不想走得太远而让罗斯生气。他只需要了解一点就够了。

立刻，她充满了他的头脑…那里没什么东西，真的，只是一些她自己的情感。那么甜蜜，那么美好。他喜欢这个。

他喜欢她。

书可以先放一放，他想着。于是他放下书，关上起子，依偎在罗斯身边。

罗斯并没有做梦。她只是在安静的睡着，一些想法在她的脑海里时有时无。接着，她感觉到了什么，有什么东西在她的脑海里。不知怎么，她知道那是博士，只是为了查看一下，确保她一切安好。

轻轻的微笑着，她向他伸出手，带他进入自己的思想里。

一个想法进入了她的，化作博士的喃喃低语："我爱你，罗斯。"

"我也爱你。"她回应着，向一旁靠过去。她知道，他的手臂会等在那里，迎接着她。它们也确实在那里。

当罗斯滚进他的怀里时，博士笑着抱住了她。很快，他睡着了。


End file.
